Momma
by LOSTrocker
Summary: All Erik wants is a mother's love.


**Author's Notes: **I took a break from "Game, Set, Match" to write this little phiccy. It takes place after when the Madame and Erik were young.

**Momma:**

By: LOSTrocker

Little Antoinette Giry waited until all the other ballet girls were fast asleep in their bed. When felt it was safe, she reached under her bed, and withdrew a large box. As quietly as she could, she slid out of bed, and tiptoed out of the dormitories.

The Opera House was dark at this time of night; however, Antoinette didn't need the light to see. Populair was her home, and she knew the House very well. She crept to the Primma Donna's room, and opened the large doors. Then, she slipped inside. The room was very large; Populair only provided the very best for its divas.

Antoinette made her way across the room, to the large mirror at the far wall. She lifted her free hand to the glass and slid it opened. Once she was on the other side, she closed it so no one else would enter. No one, not even the Managers of Populair knew that below their House lay a labyrinth of catacombs, was occupied by Erik, the little boy Little Giry had rescued from the Gypsies.

Giry made her way through the dark maze and soon came to Erik's lair. The lair was not much; it only contained a few candles, and a small bed for the boy to sleep on. She found him curled up upon the bed, fast asleep. However, he was not like that for long. He began to stir in his sleep.

"Momma! Momma!"

Antoinette rushed to his side. Erik bolted up, tears streaming down his face. "MOMMA!" He cried out once again, as he through his arms around Giry.

Antoinette cradled him in her small arms, comforting him the best she could. "Shh… It's going to be all right. It was only a nightmare…"

"I saw her again…" Erik managed to say through his sobs. "I tried to reach out for her but she turned away!"

Antoinette pulled him closer and continued to sooth him. The woman he spoke of was his mother. Little Giry could only guess, by his stories, and nightmares that his mother had abandoned him, all because of his scared face. Antoinette cursed at the woman for doing so. Little Giry found nothing wrong him. He was no monster to her. He was just lonely, and wished to be loved. She made a vow to herself that no matter what he did, she would love him for always.

After a few moments, his sobs had stopped, and Antoinette gently pulled away from him. She wiped the tears away from his eyes. She smiled at him. When she first had brought him here, he refused to let her touch his face, but now, Erik trusted her.

"There that is better. I can see your pretty eyes." Antoinette said to him.

Erik smiled at her, and then noticed the box. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's a present for you." She answered, handing him the box.

He took it in his arms. "For me?"

Antoinette shook her head. "Yes, open it."

Erik tore away the lid and peered inside. He smiled and withdrew a music box. It was in shape of a monkey and played a cheerful tone. Before the tone was through, Erik began to sing along with it: "Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Hide your face, so the world will never find you…"

"Where did you hear that from?"

Erik shrugged. "I don't know. I just made it up."

Antoinette smiled at him as he once again played the tone, and sang alone. He got up from his bed and began to dance. She had a feeling that one day, he would become a man of great talents.

When he finished, he went back to Antoinette and through his arms around her. "Thank you!" Erik cried out.

"You are most welcome."

As Erik pulled away, he asked: "Can I ask you something?"

Little Giry shook her head. She noticed that he did not ask right away. "What is it?"

"Can I call you momma?"

Antoinette was some what taken aback by his question. She was only a girl of fourteen. She didn't know how to be a mother. Still, she could not refuse him, as his own mother had. "Of course."

Erik's face let up with joy. He through his arms around her once again and replied: "Thank you mamma!" Erik couldn't help but laugh. "I like calling you that."

Antoinette could feel tears form in her eyes. As much as he enjoyed saying it, Little Giry found that she enjoyed hearing it. She hoped that one day someone would love him as just as much as she did.

FIN


End file.
